


He Recorded Everything

by grettama



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5sos AU, Cliffhangers, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer AU. Kagami was a youtuber, he often covered some songs and uploaded in his youtube account in his free time. And then he started a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Recorded Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was born because of my current obsession towards 5SoS and AoKaga and I only wrote what I wanted to write so don’t expect too much orz.
> 
> I’m not a native English speaker and this is unbeta-ed so, I’m sorry for bad grammars, bad and simple vocabs, typos, oocness, bad plot, plotholes, etc, etc.

It started out as a fad. When he wasn’t doing any basketball practices or busy eating and cooking, Kagami would pick up his guitar, covered some of his favorite songs and uploaded it on his youtube channel. He was already doing that since middle school in America, and it just continued as a habit.

But then Kuroko and his basketball team’s members saw what he did on youtube, and praised his singing voice. Said that he could actually started a band. And then the idea strucked him. Why didn’t he give it a try?

At first, he asked Kuroko to join him. Seirin basketball team had gone to karaoke together once and Kuroko’s voice was just so damn amazing and Kagami liked it so much. It was very calm and beautiful. But unfortunately, Kuroko turned him down. The smaller boy said that he didn’t have the confidence to be in a band because he couldn’t play any instruments, no matter ho much Kagami praised his voice. Kagami tried to persuade him by saying that Kuroko could be the vocalist and Kagami the guitarist, but Kuroko still turned him down, said that it would be a waste for Kagami’s voice.

Seeing disappointment in Kagami’s eyes, Kuroko felt bad so he promised Kagami that he would bring his friends he thought quilified enough as band members.

Kuroko fulfilled his promise. _But Kagami never ever thought that Kuroko would actually brought Kise, and the fucker Ahomine_.

“Kise-kun can play guitar just like you and he can sing pretty good,” Kuroko explained when he showed up at Kagami’s apartement the next day. “Aomine-kun can play bass, and he was the best singer among Generation of Miracles. Their looks will help the band becomes popular too, Kagami-kun. Trust me.”

Kagami almost completely gave up about making a band right away, but he felt bad Kuroko already wasted his time to recruit Kise and Aomine. So he let them in, and began to practice. Kise and Aomine brought their own equipment and Kuroko was in charge of recording them with his video camera.

After they decided what song they wanted to try, they began. And the result was beyond Kagami’s expectations. They sounded _really good_. There were not so many bands which all members were vocalist, but they could manage it. Kise was doing such a great job with his backing vocal. He even could sing solo in some parts.

And Aomine. That guy was beyond talented. He had a deep and low baritone voice, matched with his bass’ sound. He even thought that Aomine had the sexiest voice he ever heard, but he would never admitted it out loud. NEVER. Both his voice and Aomine’s pulled out a very good duet for the song and even they could make Kuroko smiled widely just by hearing their voices. It just pissed Kagami even more. How could someone be extremely talented in more than one areas?

“We sounded great, right, Kurokocchi?” asked Kise cheerfully after they finished.

Kuroko nodded. “A drummer can make the band more perfect.”

Kagami waved his hand. “Just take it slow. It’s just for fun afterall. Coach will kill me if I spent more time at this than basketball and cost us another Inter-High title.”

Aomine snorted. “Yeah, right. Like you ever be an Inter-High winner.”

Kagami glared at the bluehead. “Just because you have a sexy voice that can turns me on a little bit, it doesn’t mean you can mock me. I won against you in Winter Cup. And I will win again.”

Silence engulfed the room after Kagami spoke. Kise broke it with his laughter, made Kagami realized what he just said. Aomine smirked.

“Did you really just said that my voice turns you on, Bakagami?”

Blush crept Kagami’s face. “S-shut up!” he stuttered, stood up and walked to the kitchen to get away with his embarassment.

“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun. I recorded everything.”

Kuroko always found a way to make everything worse than it was.

* * *

 

Exceed expectations, the trio was really popular in youtube. Thanks to Kise’s popularity as a model. Few weeks later, Hyuuga approached him and said that he knew someone who could be a drummer for his band.

“Who?” Kagami asked.

“Kiyoshi.”

“Kiyoshi-senpai?” Kagami asked back. “But his knee…”

Hyuuga shook his head. The team was still really sad about Kiyoshi’s retirement. “I already consulted to his doctor. Basketball is impossible for him, but drumming still can do. He is a really good drummer, and if you wanted to play accoustic, he can even play cajon really great.”

Kagami nodded at Hyuuga’s recommendation and said that he would asked Kiyoshi later.

Because drumset was a troublesome thing  to bring around, for the practice today, Kagami didn’t mind doing accoustic session. Kiyoshi agreed to bring his cajon with him. Kuroko came with Kise with his usual video camera and Aomine came last, or late to be exact.

And dammit, Hyuuga was right. Kiyoshi’s existence brought new energy to the band. And he could sing well too. Not as good as Aomine though, but Kagami liked his voice. But not just his play, Kiyoshi’s nature made the atmosphere more lively. Kise was too cheerful and no one could keep up with him, but Kiyoshi could. That way, Kise wouldn’t bother Kagami and Aomine.

Wait, it sounded _so wrong_. It didn’t mean that Kagami wanted _to be alone_ with Aomine. Kagami and Aomine’s personality just didn’t match Kise’s.

“Just drop the ‘senpai’. You can call me Kiyocchi if you want,” suggested Kiyoshi after a long chit chat with Kise.

Kise almost died of happiness. He crushed Kiyoshi in a bearhug while screaming, “Kiyocchi!” made the two of them fell on the floor. Kiyoshi just laughed, not even trying to shove Kise away. Kuroko was the one who came to his senses and pulled Kise away from Kiyoshi, let the older one to breath.

“If you choked Kiyoshi-senpai till death, Kise-kun, Hyuuga-senpai’s wrath is beyond scary.”

Kagami just chuckled at the view, continued tunning his guitar, but another voice caught his attention. He turned his head, looked at Aomine who hummed lowly, playing his bass. Kagami’s heart skipped a beat, but this time, he wouldn’t let it show.

* * *

 

Once they were all graduated from high school, their little band was escalated quickly. It seemed like one of the members of a famous boyband, Style Five, had discovered them and promoted them in their twitter account.

Since then, their video views had reached more than five millions and even Aomine was impressed.

That day, when they just finished shooting their latest song Kagami just made (even now they were so into song making, Kiyoshi was really great at arrangement things and Aomine was really awesome at lyric writing even Kagami had a hard time believing it), Kise picked up his phone, excused himself from the room—they already had their own small studio in one of Kagami’s unused room in his apartment. It seemed like his model agency just called him.

Kuroko was setting up his very sophisticated camera he bought few months ago and Kagami had a very intense discussion with Aomine about the bridge of their newest song. Kiyoshi tried to rap a bit in the background but nobody really paid attention.

After a while, Kise entered the room again, laughing happily and hugged Kuroko so tight the smaller boy almost lost his life.

“What happened, Kise?” asked Kiyoshi.

“You won’t believe it!” he said, let Kuroko go but still snuggled in Kuroko’s neck, gave the smaller boy a little peck on his cheek.

“What?” asked Aomine, sounded so irritated by Kise’s high pitched voice for male standard.

“Style Five just called my agency and told them that they want us to be their opening band at their upcoming concert!”

Silence for a few moment when everyone tried to diggest Kise’s information. And then“THEY WHAT?” shouted everyone at the same time.

Kise laughed again, gave Kuroko eskimo kisses. “I’m so happy!”

“Get a room, you two,” scolded Aomine, but Kise stick out his tongue at the bluehead.

“Like you’re one to talk. You think I don’t notice you always check Kagamicchi’s butt? And even Kagamicchi said that your voice turn him on.”

Kagami blushed and threw his pick at Kise but Kise avoided it gracefully.

Kiyoshi sighed. “I wish Hyuuga is here too~ you guys stop being so lovey dovey, you make me jealous… ah, Hyuuga~”

* * *

 

Kagami never thought that he would have career in music.

It had been two years since they first joined Style Five as the opening band at their concert. And few weeks later, Style Five’s agency offered them a contract and after discussed it with the whole team, they all thought, ‘Why not?’, so they agreed and signed a five years contract. Now, they were all befriended Style Five’s members. Five years ago, Kagami wouldn’t even dream to eat a take-out from Maji Burger with Tachibana Makoto, or cooking together with Nanase Haruka.

Kise was really close with Hazuki Nagisa. Their cheerfulness were so similar after all. But Aomine was hanging a lot around Style Five’s manager, Yamazaki Sousuke. They were both very manly and mature men afterall. Or if it’s not with Sousuke, Aomine would have a little jamming session with Matsuoka Rin. Kagami was pretty shocked when he knew Kiyoshi was pretty close with Ryuugazaki Rei. Kagami couldn’t see anything common from them, but he just shrugged it off. On the other hand, even as their manager, Kuroko was still invisible as hell and hard to find anywhere. But usually, if not with Kise, they can find him having a deep conversation with Haruka—Kise and Nagisa called them ‘expresionless bros’.

They were doing really great. Their second album would be released in two months so they had a lot of things to prepare but now, at the moment, Kagami just enjoyed the moment. He was standing in their balcon, enjoying the night view when he heard Aomine’s voice was singing the song he personally made for their upcoming album.

Kagami turned around and saw the bluehead just entered the room.

“Oh, hi, Bakagami,” greeted Aomine, grinned widely, but kept continuing his singing.

“Why are you singing my song?”

Aomine laughed and approached Kagami, stood next to him, leaned on the railing. “Your song? Are you sure, idiot? You were the one who made that, true, but it’s already in our album, so it’s _our_ song. I even have my singing part in it.”

Kagami sneered. “Whatever.”

Aomine ruffled Kagami’s hair, made Kagami’s eyes widened as his heart skipped a bit. “I like that song. Always manages to calm me down whenever I feel like shit.”

Kagami blinked. _Aomine fucking Daiki just praised him?_

Kagami cleared his throat. “Well… I, eh, actually made the song for you. Knowing that you are so easy to get bored over everything and also really easy to give up at everything because you are basically _too good at everything_.”

Kagami turned his head towards Aomine. “Life is not that challenging for you, eh?”

Kagami’s caught Aomine’s gaze at him, and he regretted that their eyes met. He now suddenly had this urge to planted a kiss on Aomine’s lips but _no way he would do that_.

But beyond Kagami’s expectations, Aomine’s hand which still on top of his head slided down to the nape of his neck and pulled him closer gently. Kagami didn’t know that Aomine could be that gentle. Aomine’s touch paralyzed Kagami and he had no choice but obeyed. Aomine lead him closer until he could feel Aomine’s breath getting faster when their nose touched. His heart beat furiosly against his ribcage and he could feel Aomine’s hand slightly trembling.

When their lips finally touched, Kagami’s heart felt like exploding. Aomine’s lips felt just like what he imagined. He put his hands on Aomine’s hips, encouraged him to glide his tongue into Kagami’s mouth. Aomine already couped Kagami’s face in both of his palms, could feel the green light from Kagami and did like what the redhead wished.

It was really felt like what Kagami had been imagined for the last few years. Their kiss felt really amazing. Kagami could do this all day. He would never get enough. But then Aomine stopped, even though their bodies still entangled to each other. Both of them could feel the others’ hard members against themselves.

_Kagami couldn’t believe it. He just let Aomine kissed him_.

Aomine cleared his throat. “Well, thank you for making that song for me.”

“Er, yeah, sure, no problem.”

“I actually made one for you too.”

Kagami looked up, caught Aomine was smiling as he began to hum the song. Kagami recognized it. Their duet song. Aomine was the one who wrote it, even the arrangement, but he insisted that Kagami should sang the most part of it while Aomine did some backing vocals.

“Ah,” Kagami gasped.

Aomine chuckled, brought his forehead to Kagami’s.

“Finally.”

A calm voice startled the two of them and their eyes widened in horror when they saw Kuroko stood not far from them, with his camera.

“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. I already recorded all of it.”

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Author's Note:**

> The first song Aomine sang was 「道の途中」, a song originally sang by Kagami Taiga in Solo Series. The second song was AoKaga actual song from Duet Series, “Exciting Communication”.
> 
> And I know that actually with his knee condition, Kiyoshi couldn’t even playing drum, BUT I JUST CAN’T HELP IT I’M SO SORRY.
> 
> I’m sorry for everything orz.


End file.
